narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinatsu Sakamoto
Chinatsu Sakamoto '(坂本千夏, ''Sakamoto Chinatsu), or formerly known as '''Chinatsu Uzumaki (うずまき千夏, Uzumaki Chinatsu) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. She is the mother of Kazuki Sakamoto, and the wife of Kota Sakamoto. Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Chinatsu lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy after Uzushiogakure has been destroyed. She was mostly alone in her childhood until she approached Kotori Hoshina, intending to become her friend because of their similarities with having their clan destroyed at such an early age. The two of them became their most reliable ally and loyal friends. She initially disliked Kota Sakamoto for being a womaniser in the village, and the situations at his many attempts to woo her often escalated to her beating him up for thinking to lowly of her, however she gave him hints of what would make her change her mind about him: if he changed. After recognising that he is serious about her, Chinatsu finally allowed him to take her on a date, then to continue on to serious relationship, which led to marriage and a son after a very difficult pregnancy. Personality Chinatsu is a kind and caring woman who can take things too seriously and often go overboard with reactions. She is a very devoted mother and tries her best to make Kazuki achieve the best of his potential. She dearly loves her husband and son, and would do anything to protect them. She is loyal to her friends and her village, and she was clearly devastated when her first friend died in the birth of her premature daughter, and she was very sympathetic and supporting with Aruto; recognising that this is a time where she must prove that she can be a reliable friend. To help out Aruto, Chinatsu often visited him and Anzu with Kazuki to help him in any way she can. After Aruto's death, she was notably saddened that the daughter of her best friend is now orphaned, and was visibly relieved that Anzu still had living relatives left to take care of her. She thinks of Anzu like she is her own daughter, and notes that both Kotori and she wanted to become closer if they had children of different genders through marriage - a dream that later became reality as Anzu married her son and had two children with him. She dearly loves both her grandchildren, and she teasingly asks Anzu when her third grandchild will be arriving, showing the typical motherly side of her who wants many grandchildren to spoil. Appearance She has a slender, but feminine build, noticably large breasts, fair skin, dark eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with a bang on the middle of her forehead, strands that framed both sides of her face and the rest split into four sections, two of them on each side being tied together at her waist. She also wears light pink lipstick. She generally wears a beige mid-thigh length dress that splits on the sides and has short sleeves with a low collar and white designs. She wears black shinobi sandals and black shorts underneath the dress. She has a dark red sash strecthing from underneath her breasts to her waist. While on duty, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair in the same fashion. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. In the epilogue, it was shown that she gained wrinkles around her mouth, eyes and forehead, yet her hair is still the same shade of vibrant red that it has always been and the hairstyle is the same. She wears generally the same outfit as in her younger years, however her sleeves are longer to cover her arms and she wears a long dress that typically housewives wear. Abilities Life Force and Chakra Abilities As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Chinatsu was blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting her tremendous stamina and vitality plus an extremely long potential lifespan. Ninjutsu Chinatsu has great skill and knowledge of advanced fūinjutsu, and she is also proficient in Wind and Water Release. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Chinatsu first appeared during the invasion of Konoha, protecting the village together with her husband Kota and Tatsuo Matsuda. Kota used the Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison to trap the invading shinobi, then Chinatsu used the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to shatter the crystals, which caused the bodies of the victims to disintegrate along with the crystal particles. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation With the majority of the shinobi away from the village, Ebisu gathers the women and children of Konoha where he discusses their current situation. When the Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, she, alongside Mebuki, Yoshino and the other mothers drove them off and watched on as Konohamaru defeated them with a Rasengan. Video Games Chinatsu Sakamoto is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Chinatsu's voice actors are the same as Asuna Yuuki from the SAO anime. Reference Chinatsu Sakamoto is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Jōnin Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Uzumaki